Kim and Ron Winter time fun
by EnterpriseCV-6
Summary: Please read the story and it has a lot of the people from the show Chapter 5 is NOT to be read by ANYONE under the age of 18
1. Chapter 1

Kim and Ron Winter time fun

Disclaimer: Kim, Ron, Rufus, and all other characters are owned by Disney I don't own anything

So simply put this is a winter version of my other story "Kim and Ron summer time fun"

Rating: M-don't ask

December 5, (about three weeks before Christmas)

Kim was busy with Ron, Tara, Bonnie (after high school they set aside their problems and became friends), and Yori getting their Christmas decorations up but Kim could only do light objects because she was five-six months pregnant with twins, this made Ron both happy and nervous, because he was happy about being a dad, but it was the thought that his own family could disown him for having a child without being married first that made him nervous.

After Tara and Yori set up the Christmas tree they along with Kim, Ron, Bonnie, and Rufus began placing decorations, and lights all over the tree and the house along with Hanukkah decorations, Rufus had taken and placed an Angel with a fairly good sized star attached to it on top of the tree and took the cord down and attached it to the power strip then went to his girlfriend Rufina and the two are as close as Kim and Ron are Rufina somehow nobody knows figured out what Kim did to Ron year after even before they started dating which is holding the mistletoe above them and kissed ( and had as much fun as Kim and Ron had during the summer)

Everybody was excited for Kim and Ron because they found out that they were expecting twins but Kim as (probably most moms-to-be are) was just like Ron nervous and excited she more nervous about her two becoming like her brothers, but she was excited that she would be a mom in a just a matter of months, but the thing that get her really excited was the fact that the villains had given up on their evil plots, were working to help people in an attempt to redeem themselves such as Duff he started his own golf schools through out the world, Monkey Fist was brought back and gave up trying to become the "monkey master" and got changed back to a human again and got accepted into the British S.A.S where he goes into places that nobody else would dare go into, Drakken and Shego got engaged and started working on ways to help people in the world, the list goes on …..well except for Bonnie's ex and his dad SSJ still couldn't sing to save his soul he tried out for American Starmaker and other shows like it but failed completely and soon the two decided to live in peace.

AN: I know that if you see the summary you're going to think wow this is like the last story he wrote, well the sex is getting there at first I couldn't think of a name for Rufus's girlfriend but then I remember MrDrP had a story called Epic Stitch: Tweebs of our own so that where I got the idea for the name of the girlfriend for Rufus and as said earlier in the story Kim, Ron, and Bonnie became friends, Yori and Kim were already friends with each other (season four Kim Possible) and Tara is also here, Kim's other very good Friend Monique is in New York while all this is going on but she will be there in the future and there's some good news for everybody I found a Group from a friend of mine called we want a season five of Kim Possible the writer's name is SavingKp so please read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one

I would like to thank CajunBear73, SWS, and San Francisco International for your reviews

Chapter two: Kim and Ron time

Later that night after Bonnie, Tara, and Yori had left Kim walked up behind Ron and began nuzzling her face into his shoulder, the crook of his neck and his face making some slight moans but nothing to loud, she then moved up to his ear and said in a very low voice and extremely…..sexual "babe there's something I would like to show you but I just don't know where or how."

Ron turned to Kim and replied to her "okay sweetie" and gave her a peck on the lips as he replied to her comment but "Kim there's something I would like to give you as well, but it's going to require the blessing of both of our families."

Kim then looked at Ron and gasped in shock "are….are…are you going to ask me if I want to be your wife?" Ron simply grabbed Kim by the sides of her head and began to kiss her until the babies kicked them apart apparently demanding their own air supply, Kim then said to Ron "yes I will be your wife, so what's say we make the kids bigger?"

she gave Ron a very sedative look on her face as she looked at him and then lead him into the master suite (the type normally seen in very fancy hotel rooms) then they began to help the kids grow and as they were doing so they heard at least one sound they didn't want to hear….the phone was going off and who should call but Kim's parents they had Ron's parents over and they decided to call their kids and talk to them.

AN: okay so this is a short chapter I'm sorry but I can only do this late at night sorry and so in chapter three what will Kim and Ron talk to their parents about and will they allow them to get Married? Also in the next chapter a few people make a surprise visit (they will be announced in the chapter so Please Read and Review Also the story "Kim and Ron Summer time fun is complete so I may do another story like it next summer but it's going to have to be a wait and see and it maybe two different people so hopefully will like my stories

Also I don't know who has a "Facebook" don't if any body's heard of it or has one but you can become friendswith the people from the show no lie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Last time: Kim said to Ron "why don't we make the kids grow?" and that's what they were doing until both of their families called

Kim told Ron "honey we need to stop because I think our families are trying to call us."

Ron replied "okay no problem, do you want the phone on speaker so the two of us can talk or no?"

Kim said "I think I'll use speaker so the two of us can talk to our families."

Ron then cuddled with Kim as they talked to Mr. and Mrs. Doctor Possible and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable.

While the six of them were talking, a familiar sound was heard coming though the phone…. It was Hana and she was asking for "brotha" (for those of you who may be wondering it was Hana's nickname for Ron in Season four of Kim Possible) Ron then said though the phone "hey lil sis how are you?" Mrs. S told Ron she's doing fine she misses you and Kim a lot along with Rufus and Rufina when are you going to visit us?"

Ron looked at Kim and asked "do you want them to come for Christmas?" Kim then said "how about if your family comes over for both Hanukkah and Christmas? I don't have a problem with that."

Ron then said to his parents "mom, dad if you want to come over to our house for Hanukkah and Christmas it's all right with Kim."

Kim then said quickly "mom, dad if you want to come over as well it's fine with Ron."

Ron and Kim's parents all said at the same time "of course we'll come we would love to be with you guys, just asking but how is Rufus doing?"

Ron replied "Rufus is doing just fine he now has a girlfriend of his own…and they have their own room, but don't worry you four can each have one of the other rooms if you would like."

Mr. Stoppable said "Ron just asking but how many rooms does your house have?"

Ron quickly thought about how many rooms the house had and it was one master suite, and three guest rooms, he then told his dad the amount of rooms the house had and asked "see you guys in the morning then?"

Mr. and Mrs. Dr Possible and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable said at the same okay we'll see you at about 10ish? Is that okay with you?"

Kim and Ron both answered "yes it is."

AN: I hope people like this chapter oh and if you want to find me I'm on "Facebook"

It's ./DougPaganelli yes that is my real name and there's a group called we want a season five of Kim Possible I belong to this group please join and if send me a friend request please be sure to use your pen name as well so I know who is sending me the friend request.

Also I'm thinking about making a series of these stories so this is my second who is going to be in the next summer one I don't know at the moment but I will take ideas please send them if you have them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rufus or Rufina, but I do talk to these guys on Facebook no lie

Rufina is owned by MrDrP

This chapter breaks away from chapters 1, 2&3 just a heads up for people

After everybody had left the house, and Kim and Ron were talking to their families, Rufus and Rufina were having…..some fun to put it lightly and enjoying for the moment their own room that the house had.

The two really loved each other and were (don't ask me how ask my friend Rufus) making out with each other, engaging in some romantic love with each other, etc, etc.

After a few hours of no-stop love the two decided to call it a night, and the cuddled with each other, and held each other very closely, Rufus then put his face on top of Rufina's head and began to nuzzle her, but she didn't mind at all and the two slept soundly for the rest of the night.

AN: I decided to make this chapter about Rufus and Rufina because I felt that maybe Kim and Ron needed some space and chapter five will be about Kim, Ron and their families, and Rufus and Rufina

Also if you review my chapters I'd really like it if you say that you have your private messaging disabled so I'll know that I can't send you a reply, thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, or their parents

Rufina is owned by MrDrP

In the Master Suite

After Kim and Ron had talked to their parents on the phone and had talked about a reunion within the week, (which Kim and Ron were looking forward to), they all agreed that they would get together in a few days, during which Kim could tell everybody the news that she's pregnant.

Kim had hoped that for the time being that only her mom and dad knew that she was pregnant, because she feared that Ron's parents would be very angry with her, and Ron for getting her pregnant without being married first.

In Rufus and Rufina's room

For Rufus and Rufina all was quite with the two naked mole rats, they had made love to each other, and were now cuddling with each other, and from time to time they would kiss, but probably the thing they liked most was that no matter which way one would turn the other would turn, and warp his/her arms around the other and their tails would also "hook up" with each other, fortunately for Rufina, Rufus had convinced Ron to buy a lot more food for the two should they decide to have their own family.

Meanwhile back with Kim and Ron

Ron was snuggling with Kim, telling that she should be happy because they were going to be parents, get married, and pretty much enjoy life.

Kim soon wrapped Ron in her arms, and said to him "okay sweet heart, I believe you."

The two began to snuggle with each other rubbing their heads together, wrapping their arms around each other, kissing, and were enjoying each other's company, a few times Kim would tuck her head into Ron's chest, and then Ron would kiss her on the top of her head, and stroke her face whenever she looked up at him.

Later that week with the Family get-together

Kim was sitting with Ron in the family Room waiting for their parents to come over so they could talk about them being grandparents, (Ron was praying that his family wasn't going to disown him for getting Kim Pregnant before they were married.)

After their parents showed up at the house, the six of them began talking about how they were all doing, what was new with them, etc, etc.

Ron looked at his parents with a very serious face and said "mom, dad there's something that you need to know."

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable said at the same time "what's that Ron?"

Ron simply said "mom, dad the both of you are going to be grandparents."

Both of Ron's parents looked at him and said to him with a slightly upset and worried tone "Ron why…why would you get Kim pregnant? I mean you're not married yet or anything like that.

Kim said "in defense of Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable it was my idea, really to become pregnant not Ron's, but we still love each other and do plan on getting married, soon and the both of us would like it if you all could come to the wedding."

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable soon said "Kim we would love to go to your wedding."

Ron then said "Shawn is not going to be there, because he's miles of bad road."

Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible also had said that they would like to go to the wedding as well.

Kim then said "okay I don't mind, Nana, uncle Slim, and Joss coming to the wedding at all, what about you Ron?"

Ron said "Kim having your family come to our wedding would be great, besides I think your Nana likes me."

After all had finished the wedding conversation

Kim had decided it was time to tell both her and Ron's parents how many grandkids they were going to have.

.P. was very interested by this and asked "so Kimmie ( I pray I live if any of my Kim friends see this) how many grandkids can the four of us expect?"

Ron said "mom, dad, .P, .P you can expect two grandkids because Kim is pregnant with twins at the moment, and we wanted to know what the sexes were and we found out, it's a boy and a girl."

After a few hours, of Kim, Ron, .P, .P, Mr. Stoppable, and Mrs. Stoppable talking,

The four parents, soon to be grandparents left, Kim and Ron and then the love birds led by Kim of course went back to the master suite and began to have some tooth decaying, gum rotting, and all those terms, sex with each other.

AN: Sorry I cut there but if anybody under 18 is caught reading this I'm not going to be held responsively for what was read in the chapter also this is the longest chapter I've ever written

This is the second story that I've written, I'm thinking about making a series out of these, so my next one will include Tara, Bonnie, and myself

So like this one it will only be summer and winter themed at the moment I may (for the 800th time) do Kim and Ron meet a new Student. So and there won't be any more to this story sorry if I left people with a cliff hanger, but it's the way it's got to be.


End file.
